EO One shots
by temoc
Summary: Mornings, It s you, ...
1. Mornings

**Morning**

**Something I came up with after a really bad hangover on my holidays.  
>hope you enjoy that one.<br>Can´t get a hold of my Beta... so sorry for errors...**

**Disclaim: I own nothing...!**

Elliot watched Olivia sleep with butterflies in his stomach. When she woke, he'd have to tell her – tell her that he hadn't been _that_ drunk last night, that he'd wanted this for ages, that if she called it a mistake, his heart would break in two. He wished he could trust her not to hurt him, but he knew how easily it could be done with him in such a state, even by accident.

He sighed as she shifted in her sleep, murmuring something nonsensical. She really was painfully beautiful, and she fit so _well_ in his arms. As wonderful as last nights…_activities_ had been, her warm sleeping body against his was even better. He simply loved the feel of her smooth legs entwined with his, the softness of her breasts against his chest, her hair tickling his skin. He wanted it to always be like this, for her to crawl into his bed every night and warm him, body and soul.

Restlessness flitted across her face as she began to stir, and he tightened his grip on her, willing her back into peacefulness, but she opened her eyes instead and peered sleepily up at him.

"Elliot, what –" Her frown of confusion turned to horrified realization. "Oh. Right. …_Ow_."

Elliot swallowed. "Hungover, I take it?"

"Rather." An awkward silence stretched between them, during which Olivia remained tensely still. Elliot took a deep breath and then took the plunge.

"Before you start plotting how you're going to deal with this – and, yes, I know that's what you're doing – you should know that I didn't take you home with me last night because I was drunk. I did it because I'd wanted to do it for ages, even when I was still married, and it finally seemed like you wanted it, too. I – I want to be with you, and…well, I hope you want that, too." There was a long silent pause while she stared and he blushed. "Um, you can plot now, if you want."

Olivia blinked several times. "…I think plotting should wait a bit. I need more sleep first," she murmured as she rested her head on his shoulder once more and relaxed in his arms.

Elliot's heart soared. She wasn't running away screaming, wasn't afraid of this, and that was all he needed just then.

She woke again sometime later to find him gone, and instead of relief at not having to deal with the situation, she felt a surge of disappointment, bereft of his warmth.

His words played over soothingly in her head, however, and she slid out of bed, eager to find him and…well, beyond that, she didn't know what she wanted, but she did want to be near him again…and perhaps that was all the answer she needed.

After she found his shirt from last night and checked of- his long enough to cover her modestly, she walked unsteadily from his room, down the hallway, through the living room, to finally find him in the kitchen area, a water kettle on the stove.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Elliot Stabler would voluntarily making tea," she said, watching him getting a cup out of the cupboard.

"Yeah, well, I never thought I'd see the day when Olivia Benson was so hungover she probably couldn't do it herself," he quipped. He turned to face her, smirking, but his smugness wore off when he saw her. "Well," he said roughly, "I think you look better in my clothes than I do."

Olivia felt herself blushing in spit of herself, feeling a bit like a silly schoolgirl with a crush. "That would depend on the viewer, I suppose." She stepped tentatively closer, wanted some kind of physical contact and unsure how to take it. "So, I take it the tea and the tablets on the counter are for me?"

"Yeah," Elliot said, letting it simmer. "I figured you'd need it, the way you were knocking 'em back last night. I've never seen you drink like that before."

"That's because I never have," all at once embarrassed and oddly pleased at his taking care of her. Olivia then took the tablets of the counter and swallowed them with a glass of water, that Elliot handed to her.

"You hungry?" he asked. "I could whip something up while we're waiting for the water to boil."

"No thanks. I don't think my stomach could take that just now."

Elliot nodded, finishing then her tea, and ladled it into a cup. She took it from him gratefully and felt her entire body readjust and return to normal as she swallowed the last drop.

Elliot turned off the stove and turned to her with seriousness darkening his eyes.

"Olivia, do you…regret last night?"

Olivia shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I wish I could remember more of it," she said with a blush. "But…I guess I don't regret it happening."

Relief shone sweet and strong in his smile. "Thank goodness. I would have been devastated if you did."

She smiled back, finally seizing the chance to move closer and wind her arms around him, Elliot responding automatically by pulling her in and holding her against him.

Once ensconced in his arms, she found she still wanted more. Lifting her head, she sought his lips, which she found easily and captured with her own. He moved quickly in response, leading her backward until she was pressed against the counter across from the stove. Elliot's eagerness was evident in his hips that pinned her down.

Olivia allowed her hands a little exploration, underneath his shirt, into the waistband of his jeans. Growling, he hoisted her up onto the counter and his lips fastened onto his neck. The new position caused her shirt to ride up and left her sex exposed, pressing delightfully against the bulge in his jeans. Panting, she let him set to work with his hands on her breasts and his teeth tugging at her earlobe. Certainly he was the best – and most enthusiastic – lover she'd ever had, and she wondered at how she'd never noticed the attraction she felt now, the desperate need to have his body tight against hers, skin on skin. Merlin, what an attraction it was….

She could tell he felt it, too, in the way he touched her, the way his lips sucked at her skin, as though he were trying to take her in completely. She really couldn't blame him – she wanted the same thing.

Their urgency soon gave way to complete abandon as he tugged off her shirt and she divested him of the clothing he'd foolishly decided to put on that morning. Memories of the night before came flooding back as she surveyed his body with both eyes and hands. Silly, really, to think she could have walked away from _this_.

"Do you…want…_ohh_…to move this…elsewhere?" Elliot rasped out as she stroked his hardened member, enjoying the expressions that flitted across his face while she provoked him.

"No," she breathed, drawing him closer. "That would take too long."

He smirked, kissing her roughly. "Impatient woman."

"Only when it comes to this," she quipped, guiding him to her ready entrance. "_Very_ impatient."

Elliot took the hint, and, kissing her again, he grabbed her by the hips and thrust home. She gasped into his mouth as he filled and stretched her. Such a lovely feeling of completion in that initial moment…followed by such a lovely feeling of mind-blowing ecstasy as he moved within her.

Olivia clung to his shoulders as he pumped into her. The counter was cold against her skin and the edge of it dug into her bottom, but that didn't matter while his panting rang in her ears and his movements sent shivers up her spine.

"Oh God…Olivia…"

The sound of his voice, full of heat and desperation, sent her over the edge. The fire that had been building low in her belly exploded in a million points of sinful bliss as he drove her to a state of abandon she'd never known before.

Elliot grunted as he bucked erratically into her, his fingers digging into her hips. She clenched around him and urged him deeper as he came, spilling his seed into her.

Olivia ran her fingers through his sweat-soaked hair as he rested against her, panting into her neck. She knew, as he hugged her close, that she'd made the right choice. He was a fantastic lover, yes…but he also knew how to care for her like no other man in the world did. After all, he was her best friend…and though that was every reason not to get involved with him, it was also the best reason to do just that. Only her best friend could make her feel this safe, this…loved.

She sighed contentedly as he lifted his head to kiss her, sweetly and softly.

"What do you say we go back to bed for awhile?" she suggested, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You've exhausted me."

Elliot grinned. "That sounds great."

As he carried her back to his room, she thanked whatever higher power persuaded her to get completely drunk the night before.

xx


	2. Its you

**Disclaim: As usual I don´t own anything...**

**Came up with a "one-shot" idea... hope you like it. **

**Please let me know what you think! Have a few other "one-shot" ideas, but I need to know if I should continue or not! Nothing annoys me more than writers with weak storyline...  
>I don't wanna become one of them...^^<strong>

"- A Baby.-"

The words echoed loudly through Elliot´s head. He didn't understand any other part of the story that Olivia was telling him - she tended to say a lot, and very quickly.

"Hold on, for a minute" Elliot interrupted. "Try and explain that to me again, please."

Olivia sighed and started again. "Dean. He wants to have a baby. I have no idea why. Maybe - arghhh I don`t know"

"So – so you're def not pregnant? That's...that's good, but…you and Dean…you're not even married - you are not even _engaged_," Elliot interrupted again. "Why does he want to have a _baby now_?" He couldn't even get his mind around the idea. Olivia and Dean couldn't be taking a big step like that, they just couldn't.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious, Elliot. Of course we're not engaged or married Elliot... and that's exactly why I'm here, talking this out with you. What am I supposed to say to him? Obviously, he thinks a baby will bring us closer, as if I'd be okay with that when I wasn't okay with a marriage either…but…." She paused, staring down into her cup of tea. "I don't want kids now, but I want kids _for sure_, just not with Dean."

"What are you trying to tell me, Liv?" Elliot asked, knowing that the problem here was much more than just Dean's stupid idea…and in the most secretly hidden part of his heart, he was glad, that Olivia felt that way.

"He's been longing for us to get engaged, get married, and have a bunch of kids, just like his parents did and want us to do, but I don't want that at all. I mean, sure, I want to get married someday, but…I don't think I want to marry Dean ever."

Elliot wished he would have been better in talking situations like these. He was asking more questions than helping, and she needed his help desperately. Well, one more question couldn't hurt. "Why do you think that?"

Olivia looked up, biting her bottom lip. "I really like Dean, surely, but the more I look at this relationship, the more it looks like a few making out sessions then true love. Maybe I'm just being an Idiot, expecting love to be something life-changing. I just think ,"butterflies" and "happy-ends" are non-existent in this world ."

"You've never been an Idiot, Olivia."  
>He felt really horrible. Elliot was about to tell Olivia things that could surely ruin the lives of his friend…or could save her from something that wouldn't work out in the end. But he couldn't let her go back him, to Dean, not when she had obviously her doubts about him, and not when there was the slightest chance for him….<p>

"What do you think, Elliot?" Olivia asked. "Tell me if you think this is right, the relationship between Dean and me?"

Elliot leaned back in his chair, not liking the question. That he would have to say something, and that it would be life changing.

"Honestly…I really thought you would never stay together this long. You and Dean are so different; I didn't honestly think it would work, and…since you want the absolutely truth, I still don't think it ever will. If Dean's is so into _kids_ in an attempt to keep your relationship together…"

Olivia looked absolutely relieved. Elliot couldn't help but share the relieve.

"So you saying I'm not just afraid of being committed or something? I've thought about this for awhile, like maybe Dean and I weren´t meant to be, and I thought it was just cold feet. In my mind it was always supposed to be Dean and me and you and Kathy…but maybe, just maybe that´s just not the way it's supposed be."

No, it was definitely not supposed to be, Dean and Olivia, in Elliot's mind. Things with Kathy certainly hadn't worked out. Elliot smiled weakly at her. "If it doesn't feel right to you, Olivia, it isn't right. If you don't know for sure, trust your instinct, they never failed you before."

Olivia appeared to be thinking about something and then she said something, that took Elliot by surprise "I - I'm in love with someone else."

Elliot could only stare at her with an open mouth. _Oh, of course, just when he had the slightest chance that there was a small hope of having her, she loved someone else. _

She went on, "I mean, I do like Dean, and I thought if I just stayed with him long enough, I would get over,... y.. ...ähmm the person I'm in love with. I thought that I could love him instead, and everything would be fine, but the "I fall for him moment" never happened, and I never got over the other person."

"Olivia…did you ever tell him? The other person you're in love with, I mean." Elliot didn´t wanted to ask who it was.

"No, no, never. There was never a good time. He was either with somebody else, or he wasn't in the right place with his emotions to have this conversation or starting a relationship. I just… thought I wait but then I gave up on it, and gave Dean a chance. But I guess it wasn´t a such a good idea. I don't think I can do it any longer."

Elliot took a deep breath. "If you know it's not working between you two, maybe you should end it. Don't keep something up that your head and heart is not into . And for what it´s worth...I honestly think you should tell the guy other one how you feel."

"I guess you´re right…" She said and added with a smile. "Interesting, how I can solve everyone's problems but my own."

"That comes naturally to every relationship," Elliot replied.

Olivia smiled, finishing off her tea. "I think I better go and talk to Dean now. Thank you, Elliot, for helping me through this mess. I'm so glad I can come and talk to you about my problems. I know it must be hard, trying to be a friend to us and stay neutral at the same time."

_You have absolutely no idea how hard it is._ "You're always welcome, Olivia."

eoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoe

The next day, Elliot opening his apartment-door to Olivia once again. He felt a sense of déjà vu, but then he saw that she was crying. He let her in, gave her a quick hug and went to the kitchen to get a tissue and to make a cup of tea, not knowing what else to do for her at the moment.

"It's over," she said, following him while taking off her coat. "I ended it off with Dean. He knows there's someone else. He really thinks I've been cheating on him, which is so far beyond the case, but Dean's always been so jealous,there's no use in trying to talk any sense into him. We didn't even get to the topic of having a baby."

Elliot tried not to be to over joyful, he really did. She was upset and hurt because of this. It had been so hard for her, trying to keep the relationship together. Elliot had tried to stay friendly to Dean, even through his secret feelings for Olivia. But now, things were beyond repair for Dean and Olivia, and he couldn't help but be happy that he was no longer in the middle of it. He no longer had to cope with friendliness, loyalty and longing. Even if she would never loved him, it was a good feeling to be free.

"I'm so sorry to see you upset, but I think you did the right thing," Elliot said. The teapot whistled to get his attention as it steamed.

"Yes, I know you're right," Olivia agreed, as she went to get down two big teacups. "There just this one thing, Elliot. I think Dean might know who the one is with whom I'm so in love with and it might be better for you to hear it from me than him."

Elliot filled the teacups as he was starting to feel sick. "Well, then let's take a seat and then you can tell me."

"Yes," Olivia said, taking her tea of Elliot, "I think its better if you'd sit down. I don't know how you will respond to it."

Who on earth could it be the person that could make Olivia so nervous? Elliot frowned as he finally took a seat at his kitchen table. Perhaps it was Langan. Oh, he could kill this Idiot, he just _had_ to get a job at the same Unit as him and Olivia. He had made a surprising side-swap during the last few months – but he was still an ass. And openly flirting with Olivia. All the time.  
>And she might have fallen for it now!<p>

His thinking came to an end as he heard Olivia speaking.

"Elliot, the thing is," she said, not looking into his eyes, "…it's you."

He blinked, repeated the words in his head. _It's you_. "What do you mean with, it's me?"

"Don't be stupid, Elliot. You're the person I've been talking about. I'm so in love with you, that I had to break up with Dean."

It slowly sunk in. Olivia was in love with him and he was so in love with Olivia. They _loved each other for real._

"Jesus, Olivia! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think you felt the same and wouldn´t take it very well, that's why, and I think you just showed that I was correct. And besides, you were always with someone…first Kathy, but that´s okay, and then with where also so angry when I returned from Oregon; I didn't think there was any chance that you could return my feelings ever."

"God, Olivia, if I had known that, I never would have been with Dani or would have gone back to Kathy in the first place ….. …... and for how long has this been going on?"

"Well, I fell in love with you thirteen years ago," she said, flushing. "And Elliot,what do you mean with, if you had known? Are you really trying to tell me –"

"Is it so hard to believe that I could love you in return? I've been in love with you for so long, Olivia…"

"Oh, my god," she said, slowly putting her half empty cup of tea down on the table. "If _I'd_ known that you love me…we wasted so much time already, trying to make it work with Dean and Kathy…and this isn't at all fair to them or to us. They could have been happy with other people as well and wouldn´t be so hurt now…"

"That's all in the past, baby. We can´t change anything about it now," Elliot said, moving to stand next to her. "We'll just have to get over it and move on."

Olivia let out a sound that was in-between a snob and a laugh. "It all feels like a dream come true. I cannot believe this is finally happening to us."

"Neither can I," Elliot said, smiling. "I waited for this, for you, for so long. I imagined it so many times and I have no idea what to do."

"We could kiss, for a start,honey" she said, looking up at him with a twinkle in her eyes that showed him how happy she finally was to say something like that to him.

"Smart-ass!," Elliot said with a smile as she pressed closer and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her towards him,the last bit of space between them non-existent. Elliot couldn't believe how he'd gone this long without having her in his arms, without breathing her in and feeling her warm body against his. Olivia, his Olivia, was all gentle curves and very soft skin, and now he wanted to do more than kiss her,he wanted to her and release the tension that had been building up in the last few years.

But this was their first kiss. There would be enough time for tension_- reduction_ later on, if he had his way.( and he would!^^)

"Are you going to kiss me now or do I have to take over?" Olivia asked in her impatience amusement.

Elliot laughed. "Oh we trying to be bossy now, I see."

"Still you´re a-pain-in-the-ass," she shot back, her mouth curving into smirk. "Some-things will obviously never change."

Elliot had waited long enough. He leaned forward and finally captured her lips. Elliot could honestly say they were softer than they looked. Olivia pressed more firmly against him and wound her arms around his strong neck, and he felt a moan of pleasure trembling through her lips and chest. As her tongue brushed against Elliot's lips and her fingers tangled in his short hair, he knew he'd never ever, have enough of Olivia.

When she finally pulled away, Elliot saw a big smile on her face.

"So…so that's what I've been missing with Dean all this time?" she said. Her voice shook with little half-sobs. "There really are butterflies! I can feel them now"

Elliot nodded, understanding her joy and knowing exactly how much Olivia wished she'd seen his love for her earlier – and that he was hoping for the same thing in return.

"There are," he said, "And a happy end as well."

x

**Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
